Love is Not Always Blind
by Awesome Archer
Summary: Meet Aramet, a blind but spunky member of the task force. Her blindness makes her do weird things, so will Raito give up his notebook to give her the eyes? But she has a Life Note, so it will get confusing. No Yaoi
1. Meet Aramet

Love is Not Always Blind

Love is Not Always Blind

Okay, this is my first story ever so be nice and review. BeyondL

L, Raito, and the rest of the Japanese Task Force held their gaze at their computers. Still no lead in the Kira case, as usual. Ryuzaki finally stood up and said, "Raito, let's take a short break until we get a new lead." "Okay." Raito said. _Finally, _He thought, _some time to relax. Damn this case is stressful._ When they got back to the room, Raito lay down, and to his surprise, Ryuzaki sat down beside him. "Raito-kun, we have a lot of work to do, so I feel it is customary that we both get some sleep." Raito did not answer for he was already asleep.

Meanwhile… Araminta Beniwolf, more commonly know as Aramet, looked dazedly into space. "Aramet." Her myou-kami, Jetsu, said. "Huh? What is it, Jet?" "You have not touched your Life Note in a few days, so I was wondering what was wrong." "Oh, I was just wondering what life would be like if I weren't blind." It was true. Araminta had been blind from birth. She had to learn to read Braille at Whammy's House. Ah, Whammy's House, just another painful memory of how she used to get picked on for not being able to see. Her computer keyboard was Braille, and so was every document and paper in reach." You can still announce yourself to L." Jetsu said "Fine, I will!" Aramet yelled. She quickly grabbed her Life and Decision Note and tucked them into her bag. Suddenly, she slammed into a door. "See, that's what I'm talking about Jet." And with a bump on her head, she went straight to the Headquarters. She already knew the way.

Cool, huh? I had this idea for a long time. Not very much Raito or L, but next chapter is cooler. No Yaoi or Shounen- Ai. Very Short first chappie, but it gets wayyyyy long and more complicated.


	2. She has what?

Finally, chapter 2!!

She has What!?

Aramet walked into the building that L worked in, Jetsu at her side. " Aramet-san, are you sure you want to do this, after all, it has been 5 years."" Yes, I do, Jet" Aramet replied quietly. "Hello?" she said to the speaker on the door. " Yes, how may I help you?" the voice replied. " Watari?" Aramet asked. " Who are you? "What do you want?" "It's me, Watari, A." Aramet said with a calm voice. " A, is it really you?" Watari asked with a joyful tone in his voice." Yep" she said "Ryuzaki, everyone, I would like you to meet... the other L." "What!" "There's another L!?" "Yep" A calm, almost intimatating voice said. " Call me Aramet." Ryuzaki and Raito looked up to see a woman with breast length amber hair, very curly. But the most shocking part of her body was her eyes. They were almost completely white, with barely an iris. She wore a long coat and tennis shoes, a fedora on her head. " Well, A, you are welcome to join the task force if you like." " Thank you Watari-san." Everyone else just stared at her. She put the fedora on her head and pulled it over her eyes. " So, why are y'all staring at me?" she asked them. " Your eyes, they're.. " If you must know, I'm 100 blind, thank you very much. I can't see but I can still hear." "Sorry." they all said. Jetsu and everyone else turned to see her leave. " I'll come back tomorrow, when evryone is not so freaked out." They all watched as she slammed face-first into the door.


	3. Light's Plan : Aramet's Game

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Aramet tried to regain her balance as she fell, but smacked her head on the floor. All of the Kira case members looked at her in awe.

They got even more of a shock when she leapt up from the floor basically unharmed, and laughing. "Sorry about that." She said. "I bump into things a lot."

She could actually _feel_ them stare at her. "What?" she asked. All of them muttered "Nothing." Finally, Mr. Yagami stood up and addressed everyone in the room.

"Hello, my name is Yagami Soichiro." He said. She was introduced to Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa, Ryuuzaki, and finally Light Yagami. As she shook hands with him, her bag slipped.

His amber eyes looked down to see a white notebook.

The words "Life Note" were scratched onto the surface of the book in red.

She looked up at him with her gray eyes with rage.

_He saw the notebook, didn't he?_ Jetsu asked her. She didn't reply, but only gave a simple smirk to Light, leaving him panicking.

_**What is that notebook?**_ He asked himself in his head.

_**Is she another Kira? Or something else. Either way, I have to find out what or who she really is, or make her help me. Maybe I can bribe her with the Shinigami eye trade. **_

_**And then, I will be the god of the new world and dispose of her soon after! **_

_ She walked away from him and sat down near one of the computers. _

_Watch out, Light Yagami. She thought. You may think I'm blind to your killings,well, we'll just see who sits on the pedestal of the world at the end of this war. _


End file.
